The Digimon Season Clash-
by digimonseasonclash
Summary: The first group fanfic by 'digimon_season_clash'. Eight kids end up in another world. Sound familar? Don't worry, we've added an interesting twist. :p


_Disclaimer:_ Nobody at 'digimon_season_clash' owns Digimon. Digimon belongs to Toei, Saban, Bandai, Fox, and whoever else I may have failed to mention.

_Y@mmy's Notes:_  
Hi, this is Y@mato, from 'digimon_season_clash' and for now, I'm taking care of the formatting and upload of fics created there.

The 'digimon_season_clash' is a Yahoo! Group where a small group of Digimon fans hang out. By conincidence, we also happen to be fanfic-authors, so about a month ago we started a group fic together. 

So here it is, the beginning of our first group fanfic. It's done in a round-robin, all-character-control type style.

Here are some conventions used to denote different things:

* **The triple-asterix, eg. ***,** denotes when the story is tagged off to another author. Just so you won't be surprised by a sudden change in writing style.
  
  

* **A centered line of asterix, eg.**

********************

means a scene change, but that's pretty much a given. A lot of people use that. Mind you, sometimes that's not added because there was a tag-off and the next author decided to start off with a different scene, anyway.

If you want to help us write this fanfic, I'll post the info at the end.

I think that's everything. Hope you enjoy our fic.

  
  
  
  
  


**-The Digimon Season Clash-  
Parts 1 to 8**

"Go for it, Tai!!" shouted Sora running across the soccer field in her uniform.

Tai whammed the soccer ball into the goal, as everyone cheered, wildly. It was summer camp, and he really enjoyed soccer. Sora had gone to school with him last year. He was hoping to make some new friends, and maybe really learn something from this...but most of all he wanted to have fun.

After the game, he walked into the cabin. He shared it with seven other kids! One was his little sister Kari, then Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and Matt's little brother, TK. They weren't all bad.

He found Izzy in the cabin. He was sitting on his bed, doing something on his computer laptop.

Little by little, all eight of them gathered in the cabin to pass time until lunch. When Mimi looked outside, there was snow on the ground. "Wicked!" yelled Matt as all the kids stood up to see the snow.

Then, in an instant, Izzy's laptop started to glow...beams shot at the seven kids, stopping in front of them...hovering in mid air... 

*** 

The beams of light stopped in mid-air in front of each of the eight kids who stared in awe. When the light finally stopped flowing out of the computer, the beams took form, becoming glowing, floating objects.

Tai reached out to grab the one that floated before him.

"Be careful, Tai!" Sora told him.

"I'll be fine." He responded, not turning to look at her. His eyes were fixed on the hovering object before him. "Hey, does anyone else get the feeling of 'deja vu'?"

As his fist enclosed the floating object, the glow intensified flooding the entire cabin to the point where the light was blinding.

"Tai!" Sora yelled, covering her eyes.

Several clicks were heard around the room, as the seven other devices stopped floating and fell to the ground.

When she finally opened her eyes, Sora found that she and others weren't in the cabin anymore. The eight of them looked at the strange forest around them. The trees were covered in unnaturally colourful leaves: purple, blue, pink, red, teal, every colour of the rainbow and then some.

Matt looked up at a particularly strange magenta pine tree. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Who's Toto? My name's Mimi. And we were never in Kansas in the first place."

The blond-haired boy rolled his eyes, before casting an exasperated look at the girl in the pink cowboy hat.

"It was a joke, Mimi."

"Oh." Then she noticed the thing that had been floating before her in the cabin.

She bent down to pick up the fallen object. The other seven children did the same. 

"What are these things?" 

*** 

The kids picked up the fallen objects. They were small enough to fit in the palms of their hands.

"Hmm...interesting." Izzy observed.

"What do you suppose these things are, Izzy?" asked Tai, examining his.

"I don't know...this makes no sense to me...how did we get here? Are these digital machines the things that brought us here?" Izzy said, looking at the peculiar objects.

"Hey," Mimi said looking into hers, "They look like mini-televisions."

Tai raised one eyebrow at Mimi, then turned back to look at his mysterious object, "Hey...come to think of it...they do sort of."

"You're right, they appear to have screens." Izzy replied.

"Really tiny ones." Matt added.

Izzy's mind went to the strange forest they were in. He would worry about the objects later. First, he needed to know where they were. 

*** 

"Hey, Tai?" Izzy turned to the goggled boy, "Do you still have your telescope?"

He thrust his hand into his pocket to check and pulled out the gray cylinder. He showed it to the other boy. "Yep. Why?"

"We need to know where we are." He replied, looking around. "Now all we need is a good vantage point, someplace high."

"A high place, huh?" Tai looked up in thought, to stare straight at what looked like a maple, but with navy blue leaves.

His face lit up. "Hey, no problem!" He ran up to the blue maple and stopped under the lowest branch. Jumping, he grabbed onto the limb and pulled himself up. From there, he continued to climb up.

Realizing what Tai was doing, the other kids raced up to the tree, calling up to him.

"Tai, what are you doing?!" Sora sounded distressed.

"This is dangerous, Tai. You better come down." Joe, an older blue-haired boy, said fretfully.

"Hey, man! Get down! You're gonna fall!" Matt called up.

Tai stopped his climb a moment, to look down fearlessly at his fellow campers below. Their faces peered up at him, worriedly.

He gave a confident grin to them as he replied, "Don't worry. Izzy says we need to find out where we are, so I'm going to find out where we are. Besides," he continued as he started climbing again, "if I fall, you guys can catch me, right?"

He disappeared into the boughs above before anyone could reply.

Matt stared up at the tree a few more moments before turning to Sora and the little girl wearing a whistle, Kari, beside her. "You two know him the best. Is he always like this?"

Kari nodded silently, as Sora gave off a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that's Tai for you."

Then Matt's eyes widened in surprise, and Sora froze. Something large was growling behind her. 

*** 

Kari looked at Matt's eyes widen in fear. She instantly turned to see what he was so spooked about. What she turned to see was a huge monster behind Sora! It looked like a dinosaur or something. Izzy's laptop automatically opened a new window that said "Monochromon" at the top with an image of the monster in front of them and some other things listed. Izzy only glanced at the screen for a second before he took of running with the other kids. All the other kids except for Tai, of course. Tai was too high in the tree to jump down. He screamed as he saw the monster charge at the tree he was standing on. The branch under Tai's feet shook as the monster hit the tree with it's strong tail. The impact was so great, Tai fell off the tree, hitting the ground hard, landing on his back. The monster then looked at Tai and was about to charge.

"TAI RUN!!" Kari screamed looking back at her injured brother. But Joe pulled her along, away from the monster.

Tai looked at the monster and screamed...the pain was too great for him to stand up. Just when the monster came at him, there was a blinding light coming from the sky. Tai saw a bright pink beam of light hit the monster. The beam was strong, for the monster was pushed somewhere into the forest. Tai looked up at where the beam had come from. He came to see another monster. This one looked like the sphinx or something like that. The sphinx thing came closer to the ground, by then, Tai could make out a girl riding on it...she looked extremely familiar...who was this girl?

The girl in a pink and white shirt jumped down and ran towards Tai. Now Tai could see her well and he realized this girl looked a lot like Kari! Tai blinked, not believing what he was seeing. She looked much older.

Then his attention went back to the monsters. He quickly stood up, feeling much pain in his back. 

*** 

Pain shot through his back, and Tai would have collapsed onto the ground if the girl hadn't caught him. As she helped him stand, she gasped in surprise and recognition.

"Tai?"

"Kari?"

The goggled boy looked at her, confused, as he got unsteadily onto his feet. If she knew his name, it definitely had to be Kari. But somehow his little sister was the same age he was, instead of four years younger.

Kari looked at him with the same confused expression. This was Tai, but as she remembered him when she was a kid. Something weird was going on.

An explosion from the battle between the sphinx and the Monochromon caught their attention and pulled them away from their confused thoughts.

"We've got to get you out of here." Kari told her older-and-yet-not-older brother.

Tai nodded and let her help him as they hurried away from the fight.

  


********************

  


Sora held a crying Kari in her arms, trying to comfort the younger girl, as they sat under the strange tree. Unlike the oddly coloured trees of the forest, this one's leaves were a normal shade of green. What made it strange was that toys were growing out of its branches like fruit.

The remaining seven children had run as far and as fast as they could from the monster until they had arrived at this clearing. They now stood in a field of large eggs that were about the size of one of their heads. Surrounding them were toy-bearing trees and mountains made of giant toy building blocks.

Sora looked over at the other children. They all looked pretty depressed. No one wanted to leave Tai behind, but the instinct for self-preservation had gotten the better of them, and now they felt guilty for it.

"We have to go back. We have to go back and get Tai." Sora said, trying not to cry herself.

"But that big dinosaur--" Joe began.

"Monochromon. It's called a Monochromon." Izzy interrupted absently. He was barely aware of the conversation. Most of his attention was on working on his computer. Since they had stopped running, the red-head had been trying to figure out how his laptop had known what the monster was.

"Whatever. That thing's still back there. If we go back, we'll be as dead as Tai."

At the word 'dead', Kari started wailing.

"Joe!" Several pairs of angry eyes glared at the older blue-haired boy.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, as he nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Maybe, he'll get away on his own." Matt added hopefully. He didn't say it very convincingly. The blond boy looked around at the down-trodden expressions of the others before that look of fear appeared on his face again. "Hey, where's TK?!?"

  


********************

  


Tai and Kari rested by a stream some distance away from the fighting. Kari watched her no-longer-older brother sit painfully under a tree. This entire situation was awkward and strange.

"Are you alright, Tai? Where's Agumon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied as he winced. "Agu-- who?"

Kari sighed. Somehow, she was back at the beginning, at a time where the adventures for her brother and their friends first started. But something was different. She hadn't been there at the beginning, but judging from what her brother had told her about his first arrival to the DigiWorld, this was not how it happened.

"Nevermind. We'd better head for Primary Village. It's not far from here. I have a feeling you and the others will meet your digimon there. Or at least their baby forms."

She looked at her brother's perplexed expression. "Um, nevermind. Come on, it's over this way." She pointed in one direction, then came over to help him up.

The girl suddenly jumped back surprised. Tai's form was breaking up. It was like he was an image on a TV that was losing its signal. He flickered and gradually faded away.

  


********************

  


Tai stared at where his not-so-little sister had been standing before she had disappeared. Her form had become full of static, like the TV did when the reception was bad, and then she had just faded away.

"Kari! Kari! Where are you?" He called out for several minutes. Maybe she could still hear him.

When there was no answer, Tai struggled to his feet and looked to the direction Kari had pointed. "Primary Village, huh?" He muttered to himself. Whatever that was the older Kari seemed to know what she was talking about. He stumbled slowly in that direction, uncertain of what he would find.

  


********************

  


"Tai! Tai! Where are you?" She called out for several minutes. Maybe he had reappeared not too far away.

"Kari!"

She heard the voice behind her, and she turned to see an orange winged-horse decked in golden armour land on the ground nearby. It's rider, a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy, hopped off and ran over to her.

"Kari, are you okay? We've got to get out of here!"

The distressed sound in his voice made her worry. "What's wrong, T.K.?"

"Izzy just e-mailed. There's a strange warp nearby. It's dangerous to stay."

"But-" She was about to tell him about her encounter with Tai, when TK, and Pegasusmon behind him, began to flicker and fade away. 

*** 

Kari gasped in surprise and ran towards TK's flickering figure. He had already disappeared when she had gotten to the place he had been standing in, though. It was the same as Tai...they had both disappeared. Nefertimon came up behind her, interrupting all thought. She then de-digivolved into Gatomon.

"What happened, Kari?" Gatomon asked, knowing something was wrong with Kari.

"Oh...it's hard to explain...let's just get going. Izzy said there was a time warp and it was dangerous to stay." Kari started walking quickly. She looked into her D-Terminal and then let out a sigh. "There isn't a computer close to here...I guess we'll have to walk a lot, and hurry."

"Yeah, I don't think I can digivolve now...I haven't eaten." she said, catching up to Kari.

Gatomon suddenly perked up her ears. She could hear something, it sounded like a faint yell.

Kari stopped. She could hear it, too now. It kept increasing in volume until the voice and yell were recognizable...it was Davis.

"HEY KARI!" he yelled out, riding on Raidramon. (Big dramatic entrance for Daisuke-san)

Both Kari and Gatomon stopped and turned around to face him. He landed right in front of them.

"It's dangerous to be around here, Kari. Izzy said to stay out or get back as quickly as possible." he said in a worried but brave voice, trying to impress her.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go." Kari climbed onto Raidramon as Gatomon followed.

  


********************

  


"I should have never let TK and Davis go." said Izzy, walking in circles in the computer room at school.

"It's not your fault they're taking so long, Izzy. They wanted to help." said Yolei, trying to make him feel better.

"Hm...they could be in some type of trouble." Izzy looked into the computer as he said this, "I just kind of feel responsible for them, that's all."

"Why don't we go look for them and bring them back?" Yolei offered.

"And get lost in there with the others?" Cody answered as he swung a kendo stick.

"Cody's right. We should wait until they come back. It's just better that way." Izzy said, turning away from the computer screen.

All of a sudden, there was loud static coming from the computer speakers. The three all turned in surprise, as they saw TK's face in the computer screen. It was very blurry and the image faded at some points. TK's face seemed calm from what they could see, but then again, they couldn't see. All they could hear was a bunch of static. But mixed with the static, came TK's voice. Nothing was really understandable, the sound was distorted. But one word came very clear to all of them. TK had said Izzy's name. The image faded away quickly after just a moment. The static from the speakers had stopped. There was a lot of tension in the room. No one said anything, they were all still staring at the screen, hoping the image would come back. Then, Izzy turned to Yolei. Yolei blinked.

"Take me there." Izzy said firmly. His voice was strong and worried at the same time, but it was so definitive, there was no arguing him.

Yolei took out her D-3 from her pocket and pointed it straight at the screen."Digi-port...open!"

*** 

TK stared at the monitor sitting on the tree stump as the image of his three friends blurred with static, before the screen blinked off. He held his green D-3 in his hand. The device had been unable to open the digi-port back to the real world in his time, but at least he was able to communicate with the others. Sort of.

He clipped the D-3 back on to his belt, as a small, orange flying creature landed on his hatted head. The winged mammal then spoke in a small, squeaky voice.

"Now what do we do, TK?"

"I guess, we try and find another way home, Patamon. I just hope the others got my message, and don't come looking for us."

  


********************

  


"TK! Where are you?!"

Matt wandered aimlessly around the field of eggs, calling out desperately for his younger brother. So far he had no reply. Tears began to stream down his face, as he tried to hold back a sob.

"Matt, are you okay?" A voice behind him asked unexpectedly.

Quickly, the blond-haired boy wiped the tears away before he turned to face the girl in the blue hat.

"Yeah." He lied. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then he quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after Kari?"

"She fell asleep. Mimi's watching her right now. I just wanted to see if you needed some help."

A dark look came over Matt's face, before he turned away. He replied in a quiet voice. "No, I can find TK on my own."

Sora watched as the boy's shoulders began to quiver. "He'll be all right, Matt. You'll see." She said encouragingly.

"And what if he isn't?" His voice shook unsteadily. Though he refused to turn around, Sora could tell he was crying. "Then it would be all my fault!"

The girl blinked in surprise at his last statement. "Matt? What are you talking about?"

"I'm his big brother! I should have been looking out for him!"

Before Sora could answer, Matt broke into a run and began calling out again. "TK! Answer Me! Where are you?!"

  


********************

  


Yolie looked around the forest, confused. Izzy was busy typing into his yellow Pineapple laptop, not at all surprised. The TV monitor sat quietly on a tree stump, having finished transporting the two DigiDestined to the Digital World.

The purple-haired girl turned to the former computer club president. "I don't understand, Izzy. This is the place where TK sent his message, but he's not here."

The red-headed boy looked up from his computer. "That's because he's in a different time. This may be 'where' he used the TV set, but this isn't 'when' he used it."

He turned back to the laptop, finishing off his typing, then pressed 'Return'. A window popped open, displaying a map of the area. Several points on the map blinked with an harsh red light. Some of them flashed on and off, while others moved around the map.

He showed the computer screen to Yolei. "I was able to re-configure the program that we used to track BlackWarGreymon to detect the time warp." He continued as he pointed to the one of the steady lights. "These points are where our time and the other time overlap. I'm going to head for the nearest one, and bring TK back."

"It isn't safe for you to wait for us here." Something in his voice, told Yolei not to question him. "You'd better go back to the computer room and wait for the others with Cody."

Before she could protest, Izzy was already walking away. She watched him leave before turning to the TV. Yolie didn't like the idea of letting the older boy find TK on his own, but Izzy hadn't left the matter open to discussion.

As she was about to lift her D-3 to the monitor, she heard crying behind her. She turned to see a little blond-haired boy, about Cody's age, wander out of the forest. Almost everything the boy wore had some shade of green, from his big, funny hat, and his backpack, down to his shoes.

She came over to him and knelt down, so he wouldn't have to look too high to talk to her.

"Hey, there! Are you lost?"

He only nodded and wiped tears away from his blue eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come on. I'll take you home." She smiled brightly as she offered him her hand. 

He took it with a smile and together they walked up to the TV monitor. Holding up her D-3, Yolie shouted "Digi-port, open!"

Then the two were engulfed by the light, and disappeared.

***   
_To be continued . . ._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_More of Y@mmy's Notes:_  
Hey, Y@mato again. Hope you enjoyed reading this. We've had alot of fun writing it so far.

So, yeah, if you want to add your imagination to our story, or just want to join us in some general Digimon discussion, feel free to visit us at [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/digimon_season_clash][1]

If you're thinking of contributing to the fic though, some info you should keep in mind. I think I mentioned it's written round-robin style, right?

Here's also a few rules set up by Y!Grp founder, Daisuke's Angel~Ellen Motomiya*~:

  1. We don't have our own characters, everyone controls all characters in the RPG. They will be digidestined from season 1 and season 2 ( . . . maybe a weird sorta time thing we could do or something . . . this is the season clash!)
  
  

  2. Made up characters are not allowed because if we do that, some people that are writing their part in the fic, will not know what to do with that character, or how they act or whatever . . . so I'm sorry, but only characters from the show.
  
  

  3. Also, there will be no profanity. They can swear all they want, but no nasty stuff . . . let's keep it clean.
  
  

  4. And I think I will have to say no yaoi/yuri, since people seem unclear on it. (Sorry guys.) [ Y@mmy: "I don't know about traditional guy x girl couples. I'll have to ask Dai's Angel about that." ]
  
  

  5. We will write this third person. [ Y@mmy: "That means no first person, or script-style. Sorry, but we do need some style consistency." ] 

Did I cover everything? I hope so. If you've got a question, drop by 'digimon_season_clash' or tell us in a review. We'll try to answer it by the next chapter.

So, thanks for reading. Hope to see you next chapter.

-Y@mato,  
of 'digimon_season_clash'

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/digimon_season_clash



End file.
